


To Grow a Mustache

by ninathechindianwriter



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Party, ahhh they're so adorable, cute couple, cute family, moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathechindianwriter/pseuds/ninathechindianwriter
Summary: Short Holmesbury fic where Enola convinces Tewksbury to grow a mustache.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	To Grow a Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry for the hiatus! I finally finished finals and now I’m freeeeeee to sleep, watch TV, and of course, write! I have not forgotten the fandom, I promise :)) Anyways, please enjoy this fic and as always, leave your feedback. I really do appreciate it :)

Enola squinted at the mirror as she held up yet another necklace. This one didn’t match her dress. Again. There was a party that evening at Basilwether Hall to celebrate her mother in law’s birthday and she had to look more presentable than usual due to the fact that most of the party guests will be older women of the previous generation. In order to look good, she needed a necklace that matched her dress and so far not a single one matched. She looked like a fool. She really should have thought harder about what jewelry she already had before buying the dress, but it was too late to dwell on that. It was also too late to buy a new necklace, considering the party was due to start in about two hours. She let out an exasperated moan as put the necklace back in her jewelry box. 

“I think that one's alright,” said a voice behind her. Seconds later, hands covered her face and blocked her line of vision. 

“You should be glad I did not karate chop you,” Enola teased as her husband took his hands away from her eyes and dropped them on her shoulders. “It is very dangerous to sneak up on a detective.”

“Consider me daring,” Tewksbury teased back. 

“How’s the preparation?” Enola asked as she fiddled with the necklace in her hands. Her eyes scanned her husband before she spoke again. “By the looks of it, not very well.” 

Tewksbury mockingly groaned. 

“Ah yes, we shall ignore the fact that I waited way too long to do certain things. I imagine you feel the same way.” 

“Yes, buying a dress very close to the event and not matching it with your jewelry is quite bothersome,” Enola agreed. “Although that is not as bad as doing last minute party orders and walking around the halls with your shirt half unbuttoned.”

“To be fair, I didn’t get the full guest list until a few days ago,” Tewksbury said, shaking his head. “Otherwise, if I did this earlier then half the guests would have had nothing to eat.” 

“Fair,” Enola said, playfully shoving her husband as she walked back to her vanity. She held up the necklace in her hands. “You sure this one's good? I look ridiculous.”

“It’s not the best with that dress but it works better than all your other ones,” Tewksbury said honestly. “It’s better than nothing, put it that way.”

“Alright,” Enola said as she handed him the necklace. She turned around and held up her hair. 

“Have you seen the children lately?” Tewksbury asked as he finished clasping the necklace. “I’m afraid I’ve been much too busy for them today.” 

“Violet is on the bed and Rose is taking her nap now,” Enola responded with a gesture towards their bed, where their younger daughter was merrily pulling at a loose thread on the covers. 

“Ah. “At least they’re not having a last minute crisis.”

“The youth,” Enola mused. She picked up her brush and began running it through her hair. “As proven today, they have wonderful role models to teach them efficiency.”

“They sure do,” Tewksbury agreed, chuckling. He looked at the bed to make sure Violet was still there and hadn’t fallen off. She was safe and still picking at the thread. He turned back to Enola, who was now picking out a pair of earrings to wear. 

“Tewky, I would like to tell you something I’ve been meaning to say, but I haven’t gotten the chance,” Enola said slowly. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a request,” Enola responded as she lifted a pair of earrings up to the light. 

“I’ll do anything for you, Enola. Just ask.”

“You should grow a mustache. No beard, no goatee. Just a mustache.”

A wide smile formed across Enola’s face as she stared at her husband, whose brow was furrowed in thought. After a few moments, he slowly looked up. 

“A mustache, you say,” he said thoughtfully. “Now why is that?”

“Nothing complicated, really,” Enola jested. “I think you would look marvelous with one. Don’t get me wrong. I love your face now, but I think you would be even more handsome with a mustache. After all, it is the style these days,” she added with a wink. 

Tewksbury nodded and a small smile formed on his lips. 

“Perhaps,” he said. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t. It will be strange, though.”

“I guess,” Enola laughed. “I’ll have to get used to seeing you as a man, not a boy.” 

“Ah yes, I am a man when you tell me I am, after all.” 

“Hmm,” Enola said as she finished putting her earrings into her ear. “In all seriousness though, I would love it if you grew a mustache. I think you would look very dashing. I assume your mother would be thrilled as well.” 

Before Tewksbury or Enola could speak again, a soft whimpering noise came from the bed. Enola turned towards the sound and found Violet holding her arms out. It seems she had lost interest in pulling the thread and wanted her parents’ attention. Tewksbury nodded his head at Enola to indicate he understood and walked over to the bed. 

“Why hello, my darling,” he cooed, lifting the one year old into his arms. “You’re finally done playing, hmm?” 

Violet gurgled in response as Tewksbury carried her over to where Enola was sitting. The little girl then turned her attention to her father’s unbuttoned shirt and promptly began to pick at one of the buttons. 

“Ahh, thank you for reminding me,” Tewksbury chuckled, looking down at his unbuttoned shirt and prying her fingers off of the button. “Looks like I’m going to have to fix myself up a bit.”

“Violet, your papa wants your opinion on something. It’s very important,” Enola said as she walked over and took her daughter from her husband. 

“Yes,” Tewksbury agreed in a serious voice. Enola could tell he was trying very hard to hide a smile. “You must be honest with me. It’s a very important subject.” He cleared his throat. “Your mother requested that I grow a mustache and I was wondering what you would think if your papa had one.” 

“It would be lovely,” Enola said in a high baby voice, one she gave Violet. “I think you would look very dashing, indeed.”

“Whatever you say, my little flower,” Tewksbury said as he began to button his shirt. “It is quite the style and I would look very dashing, I suppose.”

“Of course you would,” Enola said with a grin, bouncing her daughter in her arms. “It’s about time-”

“Paaaaaaaa,” Violet called out before Enola could finish her sentence. 

“Yes, Violet?” Tewksbury answered.

“Pa ba ba ga,” the one year old responded in her baby gibberish. 

“Ah, I do look better now, don’t I?” Tewksbury asked as he straightened out his shirt. “That’s the first step towards improvement. All I need now is my waistcoat, my jacket, my shoes, and everything else I have to wear tonight that I don’t remember.” He groaned playfully. “So much to do.”

“You’re so dramatic sometimes,” Enola said. “I think before you do anything else, you ought to comb your hair.” 

“My hair?” Tewksbury cocked his head. With a quizzical look plastered on his face, he made his way towards the mirror. “Oh my goodness, have I really been walking around like this?” he added with a gasp. 

“Yes,” Enola laughed. “Quite the chaotic morning.” 

“It really was.” Tewksbury nodded his head in agreement. “I really hope Mother has a good birthday celebration because look what we had to go through.” 

“Of course she will,” Enola said. “And I think your present will make it even better.” 

“What’s that?” Tewksbury asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Your mustache. She will be thrilled!”

“Ahh Mother,” Tewksbury replied. “She is thrilled by everything I do. At this point, I think she’s more proud of my hair styling than she is of my political work,” he joked. 

“Which is why a mustache will send her over the edge,” Enola joked back. “And me, most importantly.” 

“Yes,” Tewksbury agreed as he planted a kiss on his wife’s forehead. “Anything for the ones I love. It’s stylish anyways and it will compliment my hair nicely.”

“I agree,” Enola said with a chuckle. “Now, why don’t you get dressed properly while I go wake Rose. Her nap should be ending soon anyways.” 

“Alright,” Tewksbury said, running his fingers through his messy hair. “Just one thing: can you tell her about my new mustache plans?”

“Tewky, I highly doubt a three year old even knows what that is,” Enola laughed.  
“Rose is smart,” Tewksbury said slowly. “You never know what that kid is teaching herself these days.”

“Of course,” Enola said as she began to walk towards the door. “I will let her know and tell you what she says.” 

“Thank you, Enola,” Tewksbury said with a goofy grin. “You’re the best.” 

“Your welcome,” she responded. “Now, I think it would be best for you if I leave now and you can fix yourself up a bit. The first guests should be arriving within the next two hours, if I can recall correctly.” 

“Wait, I think…” Tewksbury froze, eyes widening in shock. “Enola, I think I forgot to tell the servants to decorate the foyer and the reception room! Wait, I’ll be back soon!” he exclaimed as he dashed towards the door. 

Enola held out her arm and placed her hand on his chest, giving him a slight push backwards. 

“I’ll take care of it,” she said calmly as she shifted Violet into her other arm. “You’ve had enough on your plate today and now you’re stressing and being silly. I got it covered and I think Rose could use a walk around the manor anyways.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive. It’s alright, Tewky. Just calm down and get yourself ready.”

“Thank you, Enola,” Tewksbury said with a somewhat relieved smile. “I’ll get ready and when I’m done, maybe I can start planning what kind of mustache I should grow.” 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”


End file.
